Jejak
by ambudaff
Summary: Ayahnya hanya menjadi captain sebuah starship selama dua belas menit saja, tapi ia menyelamatkan delapan ratus nyawa...


**JEJAK**

_James T Kirk, Winona Kirk, dan George Kirk adalah kepunyaan __**Gene Roddenberry**__ dan untuk versi yang lebih baru __**J.J. Abrams**__ – Paramount, dan juga didasarkan dari Star Trek: Future Begins novelization dari __**Alan Dean Foster. **__Semula Winona dikisahkan tinggal dengan saudaranya Frank—yang dipanggil Jim 'Uncle Frank' akan tetapi dalam versi filmnya kemudian Frank justru disebutkan sebagai suami Winona_

_Rate K+, family_

_Linimasa sesudah James Kirk menerima medali_

-o0o-

Perlahan dan berusaha tak bersuara, Kirk memasuki ruangan itu.

Besar, tinggi, dan kosong.

Rasanya dingin.

Tapi ia terus melangkah tanpa suara. Matanya memindai plakat-plakat yang terpampang di dinding, juga di sekeliling pilar-pilar. Menelusuri tanggal-tanggal yang tertera di dalam tiap plakat.

_Stardate_ 2233.

Ia berhenti melangkah.

Ada dua plakat di sana. Digantungkan tepat setinggi mata memandang.

Richard Robau, USS Kelvin, _Captain_; KIA

George Kirk, USS Kelvin, _Lieutenant Commander; Acting Captain_; KIA

_Killing in Action_.

Kirk mengulurkan tangannya, meraba perlahan plakat yang bertuliskan nama yang sama dengan namanya.

-o0o-

_Wanita berambut pirang itu celingukan mencari-cari. Melihat sekumpulan anak-anak sedang bermain-main di halaman pertanian, matanya tajam mencari. Tapi tak ada. Lagipula, kumpulan anak-anak itu terlihat bermain dengan tertib, tak akan bisa ditemukan anaknya di sini. Kalau ada anaknya, mereka tidak seperti itu mainnya._

_Menghela napas, wanita itu kemudian mengarahkan langkahnya pada kandang-kandang yang berjejer. Siapa tahu ada di sana._

_Benar saja._

_Tak perlu terlalu jauh mencari, begitu membuka pintu kandang, ia bisa melihat bocahnya sedang termangu di tumpukan jerami. Matanya menatap jendela, seperti sedang melihat keluar, seperti sedang melihat ke kerumunan anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain di sana, tapi bukan itu yang dia lihat. Sepertinya ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan apa yang sedang ia lihat._

_Tanpa berkata apa-apa, wanita itu duduk di sisinya. Diletakkan punggung tangannya di kening si bocah._

"_Kau tak sakit, ternyata. Tapi kenapa kau tak bermain bersama yang lain?"_

_Bocah itu menggeleng. Tangannya memainkan sesuatu._

_Sekilas wanita itu melirik, melihat apa yang sedang dimainkan anaknya._

_Sebuah pita kejuaraan, pita merah. Pertanda si empunya memenangkan suatu kejuaraan, nomer dua. Pita biru untuk juara satu._

_Wanita itu menghela napas. "Jim, kau kecewa ya?"_

_Bocah itu tak menjawab._

_Wanita itu menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat, ditariknya anaknya, dipeluknya._

_Jim tak bereaksi. Ia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk._

"_Ayolah. Beri ia kesempatan. Aku tahu, Frank tak segesit dirimu dalam permainan, tapi bukankah ia tetap mencintaimu, walau kau bukan anaknya?"_

_Jim masih memainkan pita merah di tangannya. Terbaca sedikit di sudut pita: 'Hari Ayah dan Anak—' _

"_Mom—"_

_Wanita yang dipanggil 'mom' itu mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Ceritakan tentang Dad—"_

_Hening sejenak._

"_Dad. Dia—gagah. Pemberani. Dan selalu mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain dibandingkan diri sendiri—"_

_Bocah itu menatap ibunya lekat-lekat._

_Kenapa hanya sekian yang bisa diceritakan ibunya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan? Atau—apakah karena ia sudah menikah lagi, sehingga tak enak menceritakan tentang laki-laki lain?_

_Tapi ini hanya cerita tentang Dad, dan aku anaknya! Aku hanya ingin tahu—_

-o0o-

Kirk mengusap plakat di hadapannya.

_Acting Captain_.

Ayahnya hanya menjadi _captain_ sebuah _starship_ selama dua belas menit saja, tapi ia menyelamatkan delapan ratus nyawa.

-o0o-

'_Ayahmu hanya menjadi captain sebuah starship selama dua belas menit saja, tapi ia menyelamatkan delapan ratus nyawa. Aku tantang kau untuk melakukan hal yang sama—'_

_Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya._

_Tidak, tidak, telinganya tidak berdenging karena pukulan saat berkelahi di bar itu—meski memang ada satu-dua pukulan mendarat di telinga. Tapi kalimat itu—diucapkan oleh seorang laki-laki asing berseragam StarFleet—terus menerus berdenging di telinganya._

_Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Christopher Pike. Dan mengaku melakukan penelitian serta menulis disertasi tentang USS Kelvin. Starship di mana ayahnya menjadi First Officer, kemudian Acting Captain. Starship di mana ayahnya menemui kematian._

_Dan orang itu—Christopher Pike—mengaku sengaja mencari di mana ia berada. Christopher Pike bahkan menawarinya untuk mendaftar ke StarFleet._

_Kirk berusaha memejamkan mata, tapi kalimat itu terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya._

_Kalau memang Christopher Pike ini meneliti tentang ayahnya—bukan, dia meneliti tentang USS Kelvin, tapi bukankah dengan demikian, akan ada sedikit tentang ayahnya—bukan tak mungkin, dia juga mengenal ayahnya secara personal, mungkin di suatu saat dulu, di StarFleet?_

_Kirk menyetel alarmnya agar ia terbangun pukul 6. Lalu mencoba memejamkan mata lagi. Pukul 8 ia sudah harus berada di Riverside Shipyard._

_Ia sudah memutuskan._

-o0o-

Kirk terus memandang plakat di hadapannya.

Perlahan tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru. Merah.

Membuka kotak beludru itu, dan terpampang sebuah medali.

'_Ayahmu hanya menjadi captain sebuah starship selama dua belas menit saja, tapi ia menyelamatkan delapan ratus nyawa.'_

Kirk memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang.

Planet Vulcan memang tak berhasil ia selamatkan, tetapi sekitar 10.000 nyawa penduduk Vulcan berhasil ia—bersama Spock, bersama seluruh _crew_ Enterprise—selamatkan. Belum lagi mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Bumi dari kehancuran yang sama.

Dan baru saja Sidang Akademi Starfleet menganugerahkan medali penghargaan ini.

'_Selamat, Captain! Ayahmu tentu bangga_!'

Perlahan Kirk mengeluarkan medalinya. Disematkannya dengan hati-hati pada plakat Kirk senior.

Warnanya memang merah, sama seperti pita kejuaraan yang pernah ia raih dulu bersama Frank, suami Mom sekarang. Tapi ini sama sekali bukan medali nomer dua.

Karena Kirk senior adalah inspirasinya kini. Akan ia ikuti jejaknya. Bahkan mendahuluinya jika saatnya tiba.

Bersama Christopher Pike, tentu saja. Bersama Spock. Bersama seluruh _crew_ Enterprise.

**FIN**


End file.
